Dr Carlisle Cullen's life:Fan girls attack
by Breanne Hansen
Summary: This is a fic that follows the day in the life of Carlisle Cullen the doctor who everyone falls head over heals in love with, this is his POV of what the fan-girls think of him...Stalking is involved...let one fan girl attack- not literary


_**Dr Carlisle Cullen's life: Fangirls attack.**_

_**This is a fanfic that follows Carlisle as He works his shift at Forks community hospital and encounters fan girls and desperate women. Note: this is simular to my other life of Carlisle fic but his one has more detail and much more exciting…and this also contains stalking…Carlisle fan girls will love this, I'm a fan girl and so is my friend so that is my inspiration…enjoy and please review. Trust me, it is worth it, I am really proud of this fic.**_

_**Carlisle's POV.**_

_I am getting ready to leave for work as I said goodbye to my family, then drove away in my black Mercedes to a hard days work at the hospital I got to forks hospital about ten minutes later, I have been working there for a few years now, I was honoured to work there, I have always wanted to be a doctor ,way before I was turned into a vampire in the early 1700's…I will always be this monster…frozen in time, but enough of that, I keep telling myself I cannot think that way anymore I had a loving wife and family. It was my dream to succeed in becoming a doctor, and here I am today, I have always dreamed about saving lives of those in need, it brings me happiness to see the delight on peoples faces when I help the people that they most care about. Just like the other day when this lovely 28 year old female came in her with her partner suffering from a minor concussion and injuries, her partner was very thankful for my help that day and I said no need to thank me, it's my job, it's what I live for._

_As cheesy as it sounds it is completely true on my behalf, I live and breath to help those lives of the dying, all I can say is that I love my job as a medical doctor, as my wife Esme who I love dearly says all the time, she loves seeing the compassion in me and my kindness in my eyes, Esme loves me for me, she has never tried to change me into someone I'm not and she loves my way of life._

_I drove into my favourite parking spot at Forks community hospital as always, and as I hopped out of my Mercedes I happened to see two preppy high school girls in their late teens dressed in cheerleader outfits staring at me in awe, they both had a rosy-pink blush rising up deep into their cheeks, and before I headed into the hospitals entrance door I heard with my vampire hearing, one of them say;" Sarah **OMG**, is it me or is that blonde doctor like really **HAWT**"._

_I just walked through the door chuckling to myself, as I got that out of my mind and focused on what the day had installed for me. I have always wondered what all these fan girls were thinking about me when they saw me for the first time, maybe I should just get Edward to read their minds but then that would be an invasion of privacy, and I'm not like that or I could get Alice to see if she's able to have a vision to tell me when and where these fan girls will be so I can avoid contact with them, I chuckled again at my little _

_Inside joke._

_So I walked into the hospital and prepared for whatever life throws at me. I casually greeted the staff of the hospital on my way to the office, I walked past the front desk and said hello to nurse Jenny and I swear I just witnessed her nearly about to faint. Sometimes I think of my looks as a curse, I don't mind being stared at once in a while but sometimes it makes me feel a bit overwhelmed, but I have a lovely wife who I love dearly, I have loved her ever since she was the tender age of just 16, I didn't think she would love me back if I told her what I am, but know we are happily married and that will never change. _

_Sometimes I feel guilty for changing my adopted children and Esme, but as she tells me everyday, I had no choice and if I didn't I wouldn't be where I am today because truth be told when I found out that I was a vampire knowing that I would be rejected by society, I tried to end my life, but I couldn't because I was too powerful at the time to be killed, and I actually stopped myself form suicidal thoughts all because of Esme, so I thank her for that, I love her and I always will…._

_I walked into my office and closed the door behind me, I started to look over my previous patients charts and I also had a flick though some of my medical booklets off of my bookshelf, I was trying to figure out one of my patients ,He is a 15 year old boy who has had this terrible migraine for about three days now, he came in here with his father who didn't have a clue what was going on, he told me he might just be faking to get out of school but I had said to him, that I truly know what a person looks like in pain and I could just tell that his son was not faking. Poor boy, He cannot eat or sleep, the pain/aching in his head is just too overwhelming, he explained to me that it fells as though his skull is being pressed against his head. All of us doctors and nurses around here are trying to find the cause for, so until then we prescribed him a pin relief tablet that he has to take very 3 hours with a light meal. We are also keeping him here over a couple nights just to make sure nothing happens….._

__Moments later….._

_As I was reading I heard a soft, hesitant knock on my office door, then I was shocked to who was peeking their head around the corner… I recognised it was that preppy teen girl from outside of the hospital this morning that had a slight OR major fancy to me, I could smell the scent of her designer perfume that I know way too much about having Alice and Rosalie coming home wharfed with it on their clothes…I think I know where this is going…it can't be exactly good when a girl walks into my office for no apparent reason... maybe._

"_A-are you doctor Cullen?" She asked nervously._

"_Yes I am, how may I help you dear"? I asked very curiously with a smirk._

"_Um the lady sitting at the front desk showed me your office, I just wanted to know if I can I ask you…something?" she said with a blush forming on her cheeks as of earlier._

"_Oh ok no problem". She walked up to my desk where I was sitting and held her hand out gesturing for me to shake it and I did the same and stood up and shook her petite hand, as she gasped at the touch of my ice cold hand…I was used to people doing that…ALL the time._

"_My name is Ashley…Uh Ashley Henderson". She said her last name like she wanted me to know that it was an important popular family name, like her mother owned a Gucci store or her father had a potential business or something or rather, I have been around preppy girls like her before but I didn't want to say anything to her because that would be very rude of me._

"_Well nice to meet you Ashley, I'm Doctor Cullen". I said as she looked very disappointed, I think she wanted me to tell her my first name._

"_So what was it you needed to ask me, do you need any medical advice or assistance"? I asked again very curious_

"_Well no not exactly doctor um I just wanted to know if I could get your um number… maybe"._

_She asked as she blushed, wow that came as a shock to me, I should of seen that coming, she didn't need any medical advice what so ever._

_She was very nervous for a girl like her which was probably unusual because I have a feeling that she flirts with plenty of guys her own age and she can handle that but with me it's different I'm older and what people described me to look really good looking like, a god. She was an amateur at this...well with me anyway, I hope she can see my wedding ring on my finger…_

_Other than that she was a pleasant young lady and I have to let her down easily._

"_Well uh Ashley, I'm afraid that I cannot do that, you see there are certain laws that permit older men from being assembled with young ladies like yourself, I'm sure you have heard about these laws because I could get into trouble and lose my job and you my dear can also be in an amount of trouble". I said as nice as a possibly could with my compassionate, soothing tone, which wasn't at all a hard task._

"_Oh no, I-I understand, it's for the best, I-I'm sorry". She said, now I really feel bad._

_She started heading towards the door ,Poor girl she is probably not used to getting turned down, but I have my rights and I don't want to get her or myself into trouble, Plus I could never do that to Esme,I am very much loyal to her, I would never do something so reckless to jeopardise someone's live. I could end up behind bars if I had an" relationship" with a teenager, not that I would anyway, I'm not like that at all, I wish this young girl Ashley would understand that._

"_Ashley wait". I called out after her just before she had the chance to get far enough out of the door way, where she slowly walked out hopping I would reconsider my offer._

"_Yeah"? she said with a slight sense of passion that I could easily pick up in her tone of voice like she forgot she was just upset a minute ago, But I still was stern on my answer about giving my personal number to this girl I have never met._

"_Please, you have to understand and consider why I can't give you my number Ashley, I told you that I could lose my job that I would rather want to keep and be labelled as a what people call a paedophile and as I said would you really want to get into trouble over this and be how you say-grounded?, when you could be going out with guys your own age". I explained as I tried my best not to sound too harsh because it looked like she was about to shed a tear._

"_I would do it for you". She said with far too much confidence._

"_I'm afraid I cannot let you do that". I said to Ashley trying to hold back my charming chuckle of many decades._

"_Ok, no I do understand doctor". She said a bit less tear felt now that I explained the consequences she was about to be handed…or in a while surely._

"_I hope so", I said, "Because I wouldn't want to see you make a big mistake, you are a beautiful young girl, who should make the right choices for yourself" I said passionately to convince her._

"_Ok well thankyou Doctor Cullen", she said as that same familiar blush formed again. These girls and women blushing around me you'd think I'd be used to it by now._

"_It was nice meeting you". She said._

"_You too dear, take care". I said as she headed for my door that was left open just enough for a head to peek through._

"_Oh I will". She said as she smiled widely and closed the door behind her, as I sighed in relief, I have had encountered with women asking for my number and what not and ignoring my wedding ring on my finger, but I was not used to a young girl asking me, this one was defiantly new to me but it's over so I should just get back to my work._

_Oh dear I should have seen that coming, these girls are crazy, I knew I was some what good looking but not this much as too have people treat me like a movie star. I thought in my head as a laughed the whole situation off in order to get it out of my system and get back to my work. I was merely amused by this but soon got my head wrapped around my reading of my well known medical booklets._

_**Ashley's POV**_

_I walked back out of the hospital to my bff Sarah, shocked at what happened but glad I just got to see the gorgeous doctors face up close, and even though he blew me off, I am still proud that I actually got this far to actually like go into his office and meet the man!._

"_Sarah, Sarah". I called out to her even though I was barely 2 feet away form where she was standing waiting for me._

"_What did you get his number or what, please tell"._

"_No but I tried and I will get it some way or another, because you know I always get what I want". I said as Sarah rolled her eyes._

"_Yeah I know that Ash"._

"_Well just don't go too far ok Ash"._

"_Calm down Sar-bear, all I'm going to do is stalk him and find out where he lives". I said as Sarah just looked at me like I was being sarcastic which I was not at all, I was pretty serious._

"_Please tell me you are joking, Ash you can't like do that, remember what happened last time you stalked an older man, and he was a school teacher for god's sake, you could have gotten him like fired, and if you do this this time it's not that doctor that is gunna get into like trouble, it will be you". Sarah said in her high pitched tone as she sounded all like serious._

"_Sarah this is different, like did you see him, he is like the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on, and I have had eyes for like a tone of them, but he is so…different, charming, hot, sexy, smart and that blonde hair is amazing, oh and he has the most rarest eye colour I have ever seen, it's like a golden topaz, but they are also gorgeous, He looks like he is about 23 or older"…Sarah cut me off._

"_Yes Ashley, I did see him remember I was standing right next to you". She said to me like I was dumb or something, "I'm just being more careful about it, you know, and besides he could be fired form this place and you will never be able to see him again and do you really want to live with all that like guilt". Sarah said._

"_But Sarah, you have to understand, he is like the most god like creature I have ever seen, and I can't live with guilt but who said I'm not gunna be careful"?. I said_

"_No, I know you Ashley Henderson and I cannot let you do this whole stalking thing again, your mum has already given you the like …lecture"._

"_FINE then act like a little scared chicken; you have never been a risk taker"._

"_Well maybe I don't wan to, because I'm not that stupid to do that". She said._

"_Are you calling me stupid". I screeched more than sure that the whole inside staff of the hospital heard me, but I didn't care at this point in time._

"_Maybe I am". Sarah said all up herself._

"_Well, well I don't need you any way, you bitch". I screeched once again but this time little quieter _

"_Fine with me". She said as she walked at an unusual fast pace to her car and sped off into the unseen distance._

_She has always been a bitch and a jealous one too, coz I get what I want when I want, and she doesn't and it has always been that way, but for her it's just too hard to let go…She's such a bee-arch, Well who cares about her I can do this little plan by myself, I have more important things to worry about like how to stalk this sexy doctor Cullen guy. I decided to hide out in my car till hottie pants doctor Cullen's shift ended and follow him to his house, where ever that is. Even though I'm certain that this plan will work, I just hope I don't get into trouble. Oh god now I sound like Sarah and her constant worrying, but all of this will be worth the risk I am about to take._

_**Carlisle's POV.**_

_I was still sitting in my office when I was called to assess a patient in her room, Room 13 as Doctor Savage handed me the patients chart, then I saw it was an elderly woman that I very much liked. Her name is Mrs Fields, She is 86 and very sweet, I come in too see her almost everyday that I can. I walked into her room where she was lying on hospital bed she gave me a warm grateful smile as I walked in towards her bed._

"_Hello Mrs Fields, "How are you today dear?". I said warmly_

"_I'm good thankyou doctor Cullen, no need to worry sir" Mrs Fields said._

"_Well, that is good to hear but I still need to assess you, so do you mind if I get you to answer a few questions?" _

"_No, I don't mind go right ahead"._

_Mrs Fields has been in here for what I believe six days. She recently has had two strokes, Poor lady, I'm glad she survived just like everyone else in this hospital, it is a miracle that she survived through this, She could have passed in a fraction of a second. She really makes my day because she has the best sense of humour._

"_Ok well have you had any recent chest pains at all"? I asked concerned._

"_No not that I know of". She said as she half joked._

_I finished asking her some of the questions._

"_Ok we are all done Mrs Fields, thankyou for patience". I said as I got ready to leave the room._

"_It was no problem doctor Cullen". She said as she gave me a warm smile again very much like my own._

"_No problem dear". I said _

"_Please call me Rosa"._

"_Ok you have a good day now Rosa ok"._

"_I will certainly have a nice day, see you later doctor Cullen". She said as I exited the door._

_I walked back to my office and resumed reading my medical books and checked a few more charts._

_-**In the meantime**-_

_**Ashley's POV.**_

_I was sitting in my black convertible waiting for doctor sexy legs to finish his shift as my blackberry phone rang at that very moment, and it startled me…._

"_Oh hey mum"._

"_Where are you Ashley? I left like a thousand messages"._

"_Mother calm down, I'm just at cheer practice". I lied._

"_Well Sarah told me you where stalking some doctor, is that right?"_

_Damn Sarah that bitch told, urrgg she is so not my bff anymore._

"_She did, she is such a bitch"._

"_So you are?, Ash what have I told you about this, remember what happened last time?"._

"_yes mum, I remember and it will never happen again I promise, it's just that well he is like really! Hot mum, he is like 23 years old and, I promise if you let me do this that I want get into trouble, I swear, I will not get caught this time". I explained to my mother._

"_Ok, well I'll let you do this because I love you and I want you to have what you want, but just don't do anything too drastic dear". My mother said._

"_Ok thanks mum, I love you!"_

"_So he's hot is he"._

"_Yeah really gorgeous, he has blonde hair and these unusual gold eyes, he is tall and slender! And as I said he is a doctor at forks community hospital". I explained once again._

"_Oh wow that sounds like Mr Mcdreamy or should I say Dr McDreamy". She said as I could just tell she was already blushing on the other end._

"_Mum calm down, he's too young for you, you cougar". I said as I joked and a bit jealous not wanted my mother near this man cos I want him for myself._

"_Ok just saying honey, ok well I have to go, so just be careful bye Ash"._

"_I will, bye mum"._

_Finally she's gone' I thought as I laughed._

_**Carlisle's POV**_

_Hours have passed, its 7'o clock late in the evening and I'm getting ready to finish my shift, I have finished looking through my medical books, I put them back on the shelf and grabbed my black briefcase, then headed towards the door on my way I said goodnight to the nurses at the front desk._

"_Goodnight Mandy" I said to the brown headed nurse as she blushed like always, I was actually pretty used to it now._

"_Oh goodnight doctor Cullen, see you tomorrow" Mandy said._

_All the female species seemed to fall in love with my looks and personality._

_**Ashley's POV**_

_As I was playing with my phone and keeping myself occupied, I finally saw doctor Cullen walk out the door towards what looked like his black Mercedes s55 AMG, his nice, slick car put my convertible to shame._

_I slid down on my seat to prevent getting seen by him. Lucky my car windows are tinted._

_I turned my phone off as he got into his car and started it up and drove up to the road, I waited till he at least got on the road until I followed him so I'm not right behind him._

_I followed him deep into forks forest, gosh it was gorgeous , all that forks had to offer was amazing, it was so…green down here, I have never been down here in the forest, my mother thinks that it is unsafe with all the animal attacks happening down near sol duc river._

_There were so many trees surrounding the place. This must be where Doctor Cullen lives, he was far away, I have no idea why he would be living in the middle of the forest anyway but he was no where in sight so that was my que to park my car somewhere and hide._

_I parked my car about 12 or so meters behind a thick palette of trees and bushes to disguise it, as I said I couldn't see him or his car anywhere so I think I am safe to look for his house where ever it is._

_I hopped out of my car and followed where I had seen doctor Cullen drive, and I hoped that I would find the right house, but there can't be too many houses built down here anyway._

_I love sneaking around, I am very good at it, which is kinda like a bad thing right?._

_I crept slowly through the forest trying to find his house just hoping not to get caught as I promised my mother I wouldn't, damn my mother is annoying at times, she's a bitch to me than she isn't omg she acts like my little sister Valerie, but now is no time to be thinking of my family I have to like stalk this obviously painfully gorgeous doctor and find out what his home life is like,_

_So I walked about 7 feet already and I saw a glimpse of his Mercedes and I was relived cos I was starting to think he disappeared…as I got closer and closer I finally reached his house and let me tell you, it was beautiful, like a mansion, it was two story and it had see through windows all around the perimeter of the house, no curtains what so ever, you could practically see right through his house. I like to call it the glass house, I think that would be an appropriate name for it._

_The bottom half of the house was a brown-gold wooden colour then the top half was a dark blue colour. There were trees surrounding the house as well, usually if a house is built in the wood they would make a bit where there are no trees but there was heaps of trees covering around the house only a circle 2 meters away was uncovered, that's how you can see most of the house._

_I hid behind this big green bush about a meter away from the side of his house where I could see through the side window. _

_His house in the inside is also amazing, from where I was crutched sitting behind the bush all I could see was a big beige looking couch with a coffee table and some paintings on the wall, then the rest of his house I couldn't see, man I wish I could get to his bedroom window, I would faint if I like got to see him change his clothes in his room…_

_I didn't know what to do at that point, run away or stay for a while…I decided to stay, I mean I came all this way so I at least have to see him first because now that I know where he lives I can come back any day I want, but I just hope my mum doesn't want to come, instead I'll just zoom in on my camera and take a photo of him through his window without him seeing me and bring it back to my mum so she can see the sexiest man alive for herself, but then I f I do show her wouldn't that want to make her come with me more…damn well who cares as long as I am here tomorrow or another day. _

_I couldn't come here everyday because that will be more of a chance that I get caught._

_I hope he doesn't have a wife, but I am most certain that he does because today at the hospital I saw what looked like a wedding ring on his finger with a crest looking thing on it, I was already jealous._

_As I was kneeling down behind the same bush I was just about to change positions when I saw him walk into the room with a bunch of people who might be his family._

_There were six people all sitting down in what seemed to be the living room , There were three girls and three boys, the oldest girl was not a girl but a woman who I assumed was his wife…now I am actually jealous , but she wasn't at all prettier than me, she has reddish-brown hair that is really wavy and curls up to her shoulders, she isn't very tall. Then the second girl was short with pixie like hair and it was a dark brown almost black colour and she was acting very cheerful and jumpy, then the last girl was a tall blonde, her hair was wavy as well and very long, I am actually impressed by her image, she is pretty and her style of clothing is gorgeous, then we have the three boys, the first was tall and muscly like a body builder, he looked like my type of guy- a jock, and he had a dark brown hair colour with strong facial features like Dr Cullen, but doctor Cullen was the one I really had eyes for, then the second guy looked not as strong and built as the other and he had alight brown hair colour. He looked about my age-17, then the last one was kinda tall with bronzy hair that was also curled and was medium short length, he had these owl looking eye brows. The weird thing was that they all had the same distinctive golden eye colour which in my opinion is the rarest eye colour out there, I didn't even know that gold eyes like exist, and they are all pale, They didn't at all look like doctor Cullen's children but they may have been adopted by him or are friends of some of them, I didn't know but I have to find out some how._

_Then I saw the pixie-haired girl walk up to the bronzed headed guy and hug him enthusiastically, they might be together or something, but they live together it's so weird , maybe they are the friends of the other people because why would they live together but as I said they could all be adopted… it's possible._

_It's nearly eight o' clock at night, I checked the time on my blackberry as I hid the light under my shirt, I would have to go soon and be on my way home, I mean there's always tomorrow, all I know is I have to find out more about these people, they look too unique to stay away from…I would say that that family is a bit fishy to me…_

_To be continued._

_**Well folks that's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it, I promise that I will update and make a new chap soon, it will be fun to maybe see Ashley finally get caught or something happen between Carlisle and her…wait and find out, please review, and remember I am always looking for a Beta-reader who has time. Bye bye.**_

12


End file.
